


Dear Adrien

by Rachiella3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I believe in you Marinette, I'm probably not okay, Sad, Write him a letter, don't leave, fluufffff, go, i cry every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" she said to the swiveling camera, "I have a letter. A letter for Adrien Agreste."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as post Papillon or as an AU where there's no Ladybug and Chat Noir at all.
> 
> In the AU version it's pretty self explanatory. Assuming this is post Papillon, then I would have to say that there was no reveal and Ladybug and Chat went their separate ways and eventually lost contact in the couple years that passed since Papillon's defeat 'cause there was no need for them. In this scenario Marinette never found out who Chat Noir was and the same goes for the reverse.

She pulled a piece of thin cardstock out of her desk drawer and spread it out over the cluttered surface, wiping away the mess with her forearm. A cute, red-spotted pen lay next to the paper alongside a crisp, white envelope.

Carefully folding the page perfectly down the middle, Marinette picked up her pen. The glittery black ink contrasted with the snow-coloured card as she began to write.

* * *

 _Dear_ _Adrien,_

_I feel kind of pathetic for telling you like this. Ever since the first time I fell in love with you I've wanted to confess to you face to face but I guess this will have to do._

_You'll probably never read this letter and that's alright with me. I don't mind if this gets lost in the millions of letters you get from fans every day. I'm writing more for my sake than for yours._

_You know, I've fallen in love with you over and over again. Every time I try to convince myself_ _that_ _I like someone else you do something so cute I end up falling for you all over again._

_The first time we met I hated your guts. It was dumb of me too think that you were the same as Chloé. I saw you trying to pick the gum off my chair and I immediately jumped to conclusions. I never really apologized for that. Sorry._

_I learned to love rainy days after you gave me your umbrella in the rain. That was when I first realized I liked you. Until that day I had always hated the rain, but now it reminds me of you._

_I didn't fall in love with your looks, or the fact that you're the son of my idol, or even the fact that you're a rich, famous model. I feel in love with your kindness, your willingness to help others, the way your genuine laugh is so infectious. All of it._

_There really isn't much point in telling you all this anyway though. As I'm sure you're already aware, I'll be moving to China with my parents tomorrow, or today by the time you get this. That is, if you read it._

_Thanks for helping me learn Chinese. I know I was a stuttering mess every time you tutored me. I'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble of trying to teach me._

_To be honest, I never want going to confess my feelings to you but now's as good as ever. I was content with indulging in my own unrequited love for you, but now I don't have anything to lose, so why not?_

_Wow this letter is getting a bit long. I'll stop writing now. I need to finish packing up my stuff anyway._

_I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, sorry I never told you. I hope that one day you'll find someone who's perfect for you._

_Goodbye, Adrien._

_Love,_  
_Marinette_

* * *

She put her pen down and closed the card, hoping the tear stains at the bottom would dry and become unnoticeable. Closing the envelope, she searched her room for something to seal it with. Her gaze hovered over a sticker sheet that Alya had given her the week before.

The largest Ladybug sticker was a brilliant red and she stuck it right on the front. All that was left was to mail it.

Marinette turned back to her mostly packed suitcase and smeared the water welling up in her eyes across her cheeks with the back of her hand. Her mascara smudged a bit but she didn't care.

She looked around her empty room. The loft didn't have a mattress, the walls were bare and stripped of her numerous posters and cut outs. The only piece of furniture in the room was her desk that they weren't taking with them. Her room was so hollow and lonely. She didn't like it.

Her mother called from downstairs. "Marinette, honey, we need to leave for the airport in an hour!"

"Okay!" she yelled back down the stairs.

Sweeping everything except Adrien's letter off her desk and into the large bag, she was ready to go. She wrote Adrien's name on the underside of the envelope and ran down the stairs after properly reapplying her eye makeup.

"Papa," she called into the kitchen where her father was packing up, "I've gotten all my stuff together. I'm just going to mail a letter!" She heard her father grunt in response and she hustled out the door.

As she ran down the sidewalk she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her footsteps halted in front of the Agreste mansion and she pressed the button on the wall.

"Hello?" she said to the swiveling camera, "I have a letter. A letter for Adrien Agreste."


	2. Dream Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my baby sister and edited by moi :) 
> 
> I changed the ending (with her permission, of course) so that it made more sense.
> 
> You can read the (extremely rough) unedited version with it's original ending here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/270712972-miraculous-tales-continuations-dear-adrien-part-ii

A letter?" the synthesized voice asked.

"Yes," Marinette replied. "For Adrien, I was in his class this year," she repeated.

"I know, I heard you the first time, just drop it in the mail box, I'll give it to him when he wakes up."

"Okay, thanks." She slipped the letter into the mail box, turning around to walk home. On her way back, she stopped about every 5 meters to wipe away the droplets of water trickling down her rosy red cheeks.

* * *

"Who was that, Natalie?" Adrien asked his receptionist and personal assistant.

"Oh! Adrien, you're awake. Some girl just dropped off a letter for you, she said that she was in your class. It's in the mail box if you're interested," Natalie told him.

He took a glance out the front door to see if the girl was still there. "Okay, I'll go get it, thanks, Natalie."

"Alright, just be careful, they said it might rain today."

"It's only the mail box, I'll be fine."

"Take it anyway," she said, handing him an umbrella.

"If you insist," he said, taking it with one hand. Adrien opened the door and headed for the mail box. He opened the mail box with his free hand and pulled out the letter with his name on the back written in cursive, sealed with a ladybug sticker. As he walked back to the front door, he started to open the letter, he read about 3 lines then stopped in his tracks. He read the rest as fast as he possibly could. "LOVE MARINETTE?"

He dropped the letter and its envelope on the soon-to-be-wet pavement, he turned to the big gates of his house. "Adrien, where are you going?" He didn't answer her question and continued to sprint into the night.

Marinette felt a drop of water on her forearm, she looked up to see a grey sky and another droplet of water fall on her forehead. When most people were running for shelter Marinette just kept walking, she didn't mind the rain for it reminded her of the first time she fell in love with Adrien. Every time it rained, she played back in her memory what happened that day when she was standing in front of the school and Adrien gave her his umbrella.

She was standing in front of her front door deciding whether to open or run the other way. With shaky hands, Marinette placed her right hand on the door handle. Before she was able to open the door, she burst into tears and fell to the ground on her knees. The rain was still hitting the ground and the top of Marinette's head.

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

The rain had stopped, but she could still hear it. Marinette lifted her head to see Adrien's kind face staring down at her with an umbrella over his head, he gave out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stared deep into his emerald green eyes, "Marinette?" Adrien started, but before he could finish she wrapped both arms around his waist.

At first, Adrien was a little bit startled but instead of objecting, he hugged her shoulders. The teary-eyed girl knew that this very well might be the last time she would ever see the love of her life, but she wanted to hold onto him forever

"When are you leaving for the airport?" Adrien asked.

"Um . . . we have a 2:30 flight to Seattle, then a 6:00 flight to Beijing."

Adrien took one glance at his watch. "You guys should probably get going, it's already 12:45. You have to get there at least an hour early, right?" Marinette had no choice than to pull away from Adrien. She knew it was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done but she didn't want to keep her parents waiting.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when we come for our next visit,"

"We'll see," Adrien mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing," he said smiling, but his smile must have gotten picked up with the wind when he saw Marinette's face. He wanted to give her one last hug but he knew that she had to go. And for some reason, he wanted to kiss her.

"Marinette?" Marinette's mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Marinette replied.

"I-I have to go now," she stuttered.

"I guess."

It broke her heart as she walked away from Adrien but they had to go to the airport anyway.

As they got out of the car at the airport, she took one last look at Paris. "Goodbye," she whispered, they headed inside, got themselves checked in and went to their terminal.

An automated voice rang over the loud speakers. "All passengers flying to Seattle, please board the plane now."

Marinette put her bag in the overhead locker and sat down, she had to sit away from her parents because of their tickets but she didn't really care. All she could think about was Adrien. As her eyelids fluttered closed, she was still thinking about him.

* * *

_She stood alone an empty world of white that seemed to stretch on forever. The ground she stood on felt like a carpet of cotton and was as endless as the sky._

_In the far distance, she saw a figure, barely the size of a matchstick. Curious she ran up to it, her strides taking her farther than normally possible. She gasped as he came into focus. "Adrien!"_

_His arms were wide open and she ran into them with as a sense of relief and comfort washed over her. The soft peach of his lips pressed against hers and it felt exactly the way she had dreamed it would._


End file.
